Girl's Night Out
by captainllama7
Summary: Max and Dana go to a nightclub to de-stress, and Max gets caught up in shenanigans with a certain blue-haired punk. Currently a Pricefield one-shot - NSFW.


The constant steady rhythm of the bass thudded through Max's chest as she pulled into a parking stall, across the street from her favourite nightclub. Nodding to the beat, she stole a glance at herself in her rear-view mirror before flicking the headlight knob off and turning to the girl seated in the passenger's seat. "You ready to go, Dana?" asked Max, smiling excitedly at her companion. Max was glad she was able to get Dana to join her tonight; after a particularly stressful incident concerning a test in Biology neither of them was unable to find the time to study for, the girls definitely needed a night out on the town.

Dana nodded, unclasping her hands from her lap and moving to unlock the car door. "Just promise me you won't go too crazy this time, Max. Remember the last time something like that happened?" She shot her a knowing smirk. Max shrugged her shoulders up to her ears in embarrassment. Last time they had gone out, Max had found Victoria dancing with Taylor and Juliet and – with the help of some liquid courage – asked the blonde to dance with her, which resulted in a very questionable debate on whether they were actually dancing or having sex on the dance floor.

Max quickly laughed her embarrassment off, and cleared her throat to regain her composure, swinging the car door open. "I... promise," said Max, slight hesitation in her words and unable to fully look Dana in the eyes. Dana smirked and left her seat, closing the car door behind her and following Max.

The heavy bass thudded louder in the girls' chests as they got closer to the entrance of the club, and with each step, Max felt more and more self-conscious about the black dress she decided to wear tonight. As they reached the end of the queue for the club's entrance, she put a hand on Dana's shoulder.

"Hang on," Max started, "I'm suddenly not feeling so great."

"What's up, Max?" asked Dana as she turned around to look at the brunette.

"I just... don't know if this was the right thing for me to wear. I mean, is it too small? Too revealing? God, I bet I look like an idiot," said Max with uncertainty as she wrapped her arms around her midsection, shoulders hunched over in an attempt to hide herself as much as she could from the public eye.

Dana touched Max's chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "Max, you are insane. You look totally hot. I'm not sure why you're freaking out so much, but if you didn't look as good as you did, you wouldn't be getting the eyes from that girl over there." She slightly jerked her head to the side, and Max followed her gaze. Her eyes scanned the area around her before noticing a punky blue-haired girl leaning against a wall near the street, taking a long drag from her cigarette and boring her eyes into her own. Max felt herself flush as she forced herself to look away.

"Wowser, she's glaring daggers at me, Dana. Why is she doing that?" asked Max, slight panic apparent in her voice as she grabbed her friend's hands. Dana laughed and gripped Max's hands tightly to calm her. "You are so wrong. She's totally checking you out. I'm telling you, you look amazing. And I'm sure a lot of people are going to give you that same look once we get in. So don't be so self conscious, we're here to dance until our asses fall off!" exclaimed Dana with a small fist pump, and giving her friend a small wink. "You're right," said Max with an exhale as she let go of Dana's hands. "Besides, we need it after the hell we went through in Ms. Grant's class."

After a few minutes, Max felt her heart rate slow and before she knew it, she was back to her normal self, talking animatedly with Dana about their plans for the rest of the night. At this point, Max was thoroughly convinced that her outfit was fine, but her thoughts kept wandering to that mysterious blue-haired girl. Her eyes were so sharp, and I swear, she could cut through glass with the look she was giving me, Max thought. Occasionally, she would steal glances over to the wall where she had seen the girl last, but to her sadness, the girl was gone.

A little while later, Max and Dana passed the bouncer and found their way into the middle of the dance floor, the beat of the music keeping them energized and moving. Dana was surprisingly reserved when it came to dancing, keeping her movements to herself and her immediate surroundings, whereas Max released energy into every move she made. On one occasion, Max got too into the music and started pushing her butt into Dana, which brought on a rather hilarious response from the girl.

Dana grabbed both of Max's shoulders and held her at at arms length. "Max, don't get me wrong, this is hot, but I am the wrong person for you to be getting your freak on with!" Dana yelled over the music and Max's laughter. Shaking herself loose from the taller girl's grip, Max looked up at Dana with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. I just can't help myself when it comes to a good song like this," said Max, continuing to sway to the music.

"I don't blame you, this is a hella good song," came a voice from behind the two girls. Dana looked over the top of Max's head and gasped, the sudden noise piquing Max's curiosity. Max turned her head to find out who was speaking and her face immediately blanched.

The first thing Max noticed was the electric blue hair covered by a black beanie, and as her eyes lowered, the loose graphic tank that draped over the taller girl's torso. Her collarbones stood out prominently against her chest, bringing attention to a rope necklace that hung from her neck, ending with three bullet pendants resting against her barely-there cleavage. Max's eyes roamed downwards and nearly bulged out of her sockets as she realised the girl was wearing a pair of incredibly tight leather pants, with combat boots completing her ensemble. And to top it all off, a full tattoo sleeve adorned her right arm, and Max became transfixed on it.

 _Whoa... This girl is way hot. I wonder if she has any more tats..._

The blue-haired girl crossed her arms and smirked, whistling to catch the brunette's attention. "Uh, hey? Eyes up here?" She waved a hand in front of Max's face, causing her to snap out of her reverie. Max looked up at the girl, catching those piercing blue eyes in her own. Her own eyes widened and she felt herself get warm.

 _Wowser. Way too hot._

The girl seemed to know what Max was thinking because she lifted the corner of her mouth into a confident smirk. "Name's Chloe, and I couldn't help but notice you not dancing with me so... I'm here to change that."

Dana made a noise of awe behind Max, finally releasing said girl from her grip and folding her hands in front of her. "Well Max, looks like that outfit is really working in your favour," joked Dana as she gently elbowed Max in the side, effectively pushing her closer to Chloe. "I'm gonna go get a drink, don't have too much fun! Meet up with you later!"

Max watched as Dana walked away, turning to give her a huge smile and a thumbs up, before disappearing into the crowd. Max then fully faced Chloe, taking in a breath to steady herself before holding her hand out to shake her hand. "I'm Max, and I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I don't like to stick to one place for too long, people start to get comfortable. Besides, I'm not into this club shit," said Chloe as she waved away Max's hand dismissively. Instead, her eyes looked Max up and down, her smirk growing more... what was that look, hungry? Max had to steel herself.

"Oh, I'm sure," she breathed. "By what you're wearing alone, I would have assumed you got lost on the way to a Rise Against concert or something," said Max in an offhand manner, eyes roving over the punk's outfit, and crossing her arms with the hint of her own playful smile across her lips.

"I was actually headed to the bar across the street but I got distracted," said Chloe.

"By what?"

"You."

Max's face flushed.

"I saw you with your friend and thought you looked pretty bangin' in that tiny black dress of yours so I decided to come up with a great plan to woo you and whisk you away for a night filled of debauchery," explained Chloe with a nonchalant shrug. "Wanna play along?"

Max's mouth hung slightly agape as she listened to Chloe's explanation. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't interested, and there was something about this girl that made Max want to do anything that came out of her beautiful mouth. Chloe had charm, that was a given, but Max had to keep her cool.

"Maybe. Dance with me, and if you play your cards right, your plan will work out in the end," said Max flirtatiously as she draped her arms across Chloe's shoulders. She pulled herself closer into the bluenette and began swaying her hips to the music.

The song transitioned into a bass-heavy rhythm, thudding heavily through the speakers and reverberating through the two girls' bodies. Max felt Chloe's hands roaming along her sides before settling on her hips and pulling her closer so their bodies were pressing against each other. Max could feel Chloe's warmth through her thin shirt, causing a low fire to spark in the pit of her abdomen.

Max's fingers tangled themselves in Chloe's hair, pulling herself even closer to the taller girl as the music played on. Her breath was warm against Chloe's neck, and she could identify the smell of stale cigarette smoke and cheap soap clinging to her skin. Max could feel Chloe's fingers digging into her hips, which caused her to subconsciously grind into her crotch, releasing a small groan from Chloe's throat. "Fuck, you're hella hot, Max," said Chloe as she lowered her lips to Max's ear. Max relished in the sound of Chloe's voice, grinding into her again to hear the delicious sound one more time.

Chloe pressed her hands into Max's hips before turning her around, and Max leaned back into Chloe, her entire body now fully against the taller girl's. Max's hands slid down her body to meet with Chloe's, intertwining their fingers together and Max used this tactic to guide where Chloe's hands should touch her. She brought their hands up to her chest, then removed her own to give Chloe free reign and let out a surprised noise as she felt Chloe palm one of her breasts. Not that she was complaining, but Max realised that this girl was very serious in her plan.

 _T_ _wo can play at that game_ , thought Max as she moved her butt against Chloe's crotch, raising her arms to tangle her hands in the taller girl's hair and gently pulling at the roots. She heard the taller girl groan again, and Max found that she was beginning to really enjoy the noise.

The bass of the music along with the rhythm of Max's heart thumped even harder in her chest, and as she continued to grind against Chloe, she could feel the gradual warmth between her legs becoming more and more apparent. She noticed Chloe's actions becoming sloppier as well, her long fingers quivering as she groped at her body, the breath in her ear becoming more laboured. Suddenly, images of a very naked Chloe began flashing through Max's mind and she had no intentions of stopping them. It was at this point that Max knew that she had lost Chloe's game, and she wanted her. Now.

"Chloe," began Max in a very wanting tone, and before she could get another word out, she felt the punk spin her around, pull her close and press her warm lips against her own. Chloe's hands trailed up from Max's hips and latched around her wrists as she kissed her, her kisses full of greed and wanting. Max whined as she felt herself melt into the kiss, and suddenly, as soon as it had started, Chloe had pulled away, leaving Max breathless and wanting more.

"Come with me," said Chloe, as she gently squeezed Max's wrists.

As she was being pulled along, Max realised that Chloe brought her into the restroom. Even with the door closed behind them, the music from the dance floor could still be heard through the walls, the acoustics in the bathroom causing the muted bass to reverberate along the floor tiles.

"Tell me you want me right now, and we'll do this," said Chloe from somewhere behind Max. "If not, you can leave and go back to your friend. It's up to you, but the way you were dancing on me just got me way too hella hot and I needed to do something about it. I mean, you can't just grind up on me and expect me not to fuck you, I mean, like… _Fuck!_ "

Chloe threw her arms up in exasperation, and Max couldn't help but chuckle at how comical she looked.

 _I_ did _tell Dana that I would be good tonight, but there's something about this girl that makes me really want to trust her. She might have the outer appearance of a delinquent, but the way she's looking at me right now says otherwise,_ Max thought as she glanced over at Chloe, who had her hand extended out to Max, waiting for her to take it.

 _Damn it Max, you got yourself into another sticky situation, and you've got to find a way out of it… but do you really want to?_

"Shut up and fuck me already," ordered Max, as she pushed Chloe into the nearest bathroom stall, latching the door shut behind them. The stall space was tiny, causing Max and Chloe to awkwardly bump into each other as they maneuvered around each other, but it was intimate. At least, it was as intimate as two strangers could get in a dimly lit bathroom stall in a downtown nightclub.

Once they finally got situated, Chloe sprang into action, bringing her hands to Max's waist, pulling her close and attacking the side of her exposed neck with her mouth. Max hummed in approval as she felt Chloe trace a gentle line from under her jaw to the hollow in her throat. "Mm, Chloe," breathed Max, as Chloe's hands wandered from her hips down to her butt, cupping a cheek in each hand and squeezing. Max let out a small moan as she pressed her groin against Chloe's, feeling herself get wetter under Chloe's touch and the need to be satisfied growing more and more by the second. Chloe groaned in response to Max's actions, sliding her hands up Max's thighs, the action causing her dress to gather at her waist.

The sudden lack of clothing around her legs made Max shiver and as she looked down, she flushed a little, suddenly embarrassed at the choice of underwear she wore tonight. "Grey and white stripes, huh? Ooh la la," said Chloe with a small wink. Max buried her head in her hands and whined, shaking her head back and forth. "Don't look at them! I wasn't planning to do anything with anyone tonight," explained Max, peeking between her fingers at her blue-haired lover. Chloe smiled and planted a small kiss against Max's cheek.

"Don't worry," she began, in a low sultry tone, "I think they're hella cute, but I bet what's underneath them is a lot cuter."

As she spoke, the tips of her fingers stroked against Max's inner thigh, and Max felt herself shiver subconsciously. The sound of Chloe's voice paired with her light teasing was driving Max insane, in the best way possible. Anxiously waiting for Chloe's hands to trail higher, the brunette's hips began rocking on their own, to help soothe the flame between Max's legs. She could feel herself growing wetter with each stroke, feather light touches gliding higher and higher, teasing around the place she wanted to be touched most.

Peppering the girl's neck and chest with open mouthed kisses, Chloe hooked her thumbs into Max's underwear, swiftly pulling them down and letting them drop to her ankles. With a shiver, Max looked up at Chloe, big blue eyes round and pleading, her pouty lips slightly parted, and panting slightly from arousal and frustration. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, Chloe's hand found its way between Max's legs, two digits teasing around her slit, and a high-pitched moan escaped from her mouth instead. "You are so wet," panted Chloe, "And it is hella fucking hot."

Chloe's fingers worked around Max's clit, applying slight pressure as she drew small circles around the small bundle of nerves. Max squirmed underneath her, her breathing becoming heavy and laboured, tiny moans escaping from her mouth.

"Chloe, please," whined Max, grinding her hips into Chloe's hand to feel more of her, "Want you inside..."

Chloe obliged by carefully pressing two digits into Max, wriggling them around to get her accustomed to the sensation before slowly curling her fingers in and out, feeling for a particular spot that would make Max go wild. Max's breathing was uneven and rough as she pressed her chest against the punk, grabbing her by her thin tank and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Chloe tasted of breath mints and cigarettes, and she couldn't get enough. Their tongues clashed and battled for dominance, and Max groaned at the pleasurable feeling of alternating textures between rough and velvet sliding against her tongue.

Suddenly, Max broke away from their heated kiss and grabbed onto Chloe's hair, her moans coming in rapidly with each exhale. "Oh god, Chlo, right _there!"_ she groaned as she felt pleasure surge within her, her hips bucking into Chloe's hand as her fingers pushed against Max's most sensitive spot. With a free hand, Chloe grabbed onto Max's hips and pulled her closer, using her own hips as leverage to push her fingers deeper inside.

"Fuck – Chloe – ah, fuck..." Max moaned as she clung to the taller girl.

Her hips rocked against Chloe's hand, the pleasure building rapidly within her lower abdomen, deliciously searing hot until finally, her entire body tensed up, bringing her to one of her most intense orgasms. Max slammed her eyes shut as she let the pleasure course through her veins, feeling the warmth spreading throughout her body and making her brain fuzzy.

Shortly after her high, Max's breathing slowed and she loosened her arms around Chloe's neck to look up at her. Her eyebrows knitted together in a fine line as she noticed that Chloe was wearing a very confident smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Max as she began to dress herself.

"So when's my turn?" asked Chloe, her smirk turning into a full-blown grin. Max looked taken aback, and she began sputtering.

"Wait… wait what? Oh shit, Chloe! I'm so sorry, I didn't even register that you wanted me to f–"

Chloe laughed. "Chill, Maxipad, it's cool. Besides, I don't think anyone could get into these pants. Really. I mean, shit, I had a tough time just trying to get myself into them!" She pointed down to her leather pants, which did seem rather tight, now that Max was able to see them properly. "But that doesn't mean we can't set something up later, y'know?"

Max flushed.

"Yeah, we could totally do something like that," she agreed, smiling sweetly at the punk. Chloe intertwined her fingers with Max's, bringing her closer so their foreheads could touch.

"Call me sometime, I'd love to see you again." said Chloe, pressing something into Max's palm before pulling herself away. She gave Max one last smile before exiting the bathroom stall, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Max looked down at the foreign object in her hand, and saw that it was a crumpled up piece of paper. As she unfolded it, a phone number was hastily scribbled across the paper, with 'Chloe xoxo' at the bottom. Max smiled to herself and folded the paper back up, tucking it into a fold in her dress before exiting the bathroom as well.

" _Oh my god_ , Max! There you are! I thought you had gotten kidnapped by that blue-haired chick!" exclaimed Dana, barreling down the hallway toward Max. Worry was written all over her face, and she skidded to a halt in front of her, breathing heavily, and grabbing onto her arms for support. Max hugged Dana and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine, she's actually pretty cool and we're gonna hang out again." explained Max, trying to keep her tone nonchalant, but unable to wipe the smile off her face. Dana leered. "You totally fucked her, didn't you?" The taller girl asked, crossing her arms and drawing her eyebrows together in a hard line.

"Caulfields don't kiss and tell."

"You so fucking did."

"Not exactly..."

" _She_ fucked _you_?!"

Max shrugged and waved the discussion away with her hand. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat and ready to go home," she said, walking toward the nightclub's exit. She looked over her shoulder at Dana, who's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Are you coming with, or do you want to walk home?" asked Max over her shoulder, as she continued walking.

"You promised!" screeched Dana, following after her and throwing her arms up in the air.

Later that night, Max was laying in her bed, with phone in hand. She was staring at the screen, unblinking, and the soft tap-tap-tap from typing on her phone was the only sound that could be heard.

 _3.42am_

 _Max: Tonight was amazing :)_

 _Chloe: hell yeah it was_

 _Chloe: you owe me you know_

 _Max: Come to Blackwell sometime and I can repay you with interest ;)_

 _Chloe: deal_

 _Chloe: interest goes up every day so you better make it quick_

 _Max: I'm a woman of my word, I'll see you soon_

 _Chloe: real soon_


End file.
